


Pray for love [traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, M/M, Slightly Questionable Consent, Touch-Starved, clandestine meetings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: “Estas muy callado”Un beso en el inicio del hombro, sobre el cuello desnudo. Credence se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones, sus manos sosteniendo y presionando la chaqueta del Sr. Graves. Está tan duro que duele.“Estoy tratando de ser bueno, Sr. Graves”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pray for love.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738236) by [dogbites (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dogbites). 



> **Notas de Autor:** Ni idea de lo que es esto, honestamente. 
> 
> **Notas de traductora:** Me enamore con solo ver el titulo del OS. Espero que a ustedes tambien les guste y que la traducción no se lea tan extraña. **Gary Molyneaux** muchas gracias por la ayuda, eres genialosa y ya sabes que si alguien dice lo contrario se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Gracias por tu tiempo para ayudarme con esto.
> 
> Pues este OS pertenece a dogbites y me dio permiso de traducirlo y de publicarlo aqui. Si te ha gusto la traducción por favor deja un Kudo <3 en la historia original, el link esta justo en la parte de arriba de este texto :)

_ En la versión de los acontecimientos, Grindelwald no había tenido que intervenir. _

 

“Estás muy callado”

 

Un beso en el inicio del hombro, sobre el cuello desnudo. Credence se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones, sus manos sosteniendo y presionando la chaqueta del Sr. Graves. Está tan duro que duele. 

 

“Estoy tratando de ser bueno, Sr. Graves”

 

Una desgastada mano tira bruscamente del borde de la camisa de Credence, la levanta hasta que lo plano de su vientre es expuesto al fresco aire de la noche. Los nudillos rozaron el hueso de sus caderas, acaricia su camino hacia arriba hasta los espacios entre las costillas y allí - - allí los dedos se despliegan hasta el estómago, los mismos dedos - - más cálidos de lo que el tiempo debería de merecer— pellizca la endurecida protuberancia.

 

“¿Es para mi o para tu madre?” 

 

Otro pellizco. Después lo gira.

 

Un pulgar sube hasta el rostro de Credence, se empuja contra la boca hasta que separa los dientes y el Sr. Graves sisea  — Muévete, sé un buen chico para mí —

 

Se viene (solo así), completamente vestido, con el sabor dulce-salado de la piel rota del otro hombre que se pega en la parte posterior de su garganta.

  
  


_ En la versión de los acontecimientos, Grindelwald no tenía que mostrar su rostro ni asumir su identidad. _

 

Credence nunca había estado desnudo en presencia de otra persona, y mucho menos de un hombre que lo quiere acostado de espaldas, que quiere que sus piernas estén separadas, que le besa desde sus tobillos hasta el pliegue donde sus muslos se encuentran con sus caderas—

 

_Sr. Graves,_ solloza Credence, una y otra vez como una plegaria y mantiene sus manos presionadas fuertemente sobre su boca. Al Sr. Graves parece no molestarle. ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Tiene cuatro dedos dentro, empujando y _presionándolo_ , y si todo lo que vale la pena de Credence es esta sensación temblorosa que está quemándolo por dentro como un incendio— entonces está feliz de arder.

 

_ En la versión de los acontecimientos, Grindelwald permanece en Alemania. _

 

Tira de las sábanas debajo de él, arrastrándolas fuera de las esquinas que se mete en Graves pasa una mano por su espalda. Las manos ásperas y callosas dibujan círculos entre sus hombros, traza lo que sobresale de su hueso desde el hombro a la columna vertebral a la columna vertebral — juega con Credence  como un violín, cada toque produciendo una nota diferente, un tono diferente. 

 

Graves lo toca como una cosa preciosa, como porcelana fina. Credence humedece las almohadas debajo de él, moja la seda con su sudor y sus lágrimas.

 

El calor se filtra de la mano de Graves sobre el cuello de Credence y él jadea contra las suaves fundas sus propias marcas de dientes se desvanecieron a la baja luz de la habitación. Sus rodillas están magulladas de arrodillarse, pero no en oración ni por un Dios.

 

Las uñas se encajan en la piel de la nuca de Credence. Unos dientes le siguen después. 

 

Cuando las lágrimas brotan Graves está allí para limpiarlas. 

  
  


_ En la versión de los acontecimientos— _

  
  


Credence cruza sus tobillos sobre la pequeña parte posterior de la espalda de Graves, sus caderas se inclinan en un ángulo mientras el mayor se mueve dentro de él, se mueve dentro de él que su cabeza golpea contra la cabecera más de una vez. No quiere quitar sus manos de los hombros de Graves, no quiere abrir los ojos, no quiere _mirar_  ni siquiera cuando se le dice. 

 

Él conoce sus propios límites. 

Él también conoce sus propios deseos.

 

“No duraré mucho, Sr. Graves,” jadea, como un hombre que se ahoga en el aire; y él se empuja más en las sábanas inclinándose hacia atrás de una manera de que su peso ahora descansará completamente apoyado en sus hombros. Credence puede sentir el ancho de la longitud del hombre, la circunferencia del que lo abre separándolo —  nunca había sentido _tanto_ , nunca se había sentido tan complacido que solo piensa en que realmente podría ahogarse en él. 

 

“No quiero que lo hagas, Credence.”

 

No abre sus ojos, aun, y él no le deja ir. Lo que hace en lugar de eso es apretarse, sus muslos ajustándose contra los lados de Graves, deslizando una mano entre sus cuerpos dónde están unidos. Credence pasa por su propia erección, alcanzando más allá dónde está estrechamente abierto. 

 

Él cierra sus dedos en la base del pene de Graves, provocándole un siseo. “Yo no te he enseñado eso,” dice gruñendo.

 

_Lo ha hecho, Sr. Graves_ La acusación nunca dejó la privacidad de los pensamientos de Credence. _En mis sueños me ha enseñado un millón de veces._

 

_ Grindelwald no lo destroza— _

 

Sus encuentros amorosos nunca duraban toda la noche.

 

Cada vez que el Sr. Graves lo llevaba de regreso a la intersección que se abre a la Segunda Iglesia de Salemers Credence se queda un poco más de lo requerido. Una mano sostenida. Un beso en la frente. Una mejilla acariciada, apretando un lado, y pasando los dedos por los labios—

 

“Llévame contigo,” dice Credence, una vez más. Dice después de que el Sr. Graves lo deja en medio de la fría calle, mirando en el vacío en el que había estado. 

  
  



End file.
